


Rain

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Colored Soulmates [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know if there's a specific tag for colors appearing when you first touch your soulmate, M/M, Mildly Graphic Violence, September 11 Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: Why did it have to happen like this? Why did he have to die so soon?Warning: mildly graphic violence, direct references to 9/11





	Rain

It was raining quite hard.

Arthur stood in a small corner store, staring in wonder at the technicolored candies adorning the shelves. Colors were new and exciting, and he couldn't help but stare at everything like a starstruck child.

Meeting one's soulmate was an intense experience, both because they weren't often who you expected, and because of the explosion of color that filled both people's vision.

Arthur met his soulmate only a month before, at a business meeting in New York. He remembered it fondly, perusing the baking aisle.

The two had been introduced, and as they shook hands, the world burst into color. He smiled softly at the way the other had reacted, immediately jumping into his arms.

His phone buzzed softly, a text incoming.

Alfie: hey bby what r u doin? i escaped from teh meeting, hidin in the bathroom XP  
Arthur: you need to be in that meeting, it's about the future budget of the company!  
Alfie: bluhhhhhhh i know but ur way more fun to talk 2 :3

His face flushed and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, staring into the baking section. Cupcakes. Cupcakes are good for a one-month celebration, right?

Arthur: Chocolate or vanilla?  
Alfie: ???? why tf are you asking? i feel betrayyyyyyyyed u don't know me anymore  
Arthur: ....... -_-'  
Alfie: no, i must go, you think that i could ever prefer vanilla  
Arthur: then i guess you don't want cupcakes  
Alfie: OMG UR MAKING CUPCAKES I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER YES CHOCOLATE EEVERYTHING  
Arthur: of course dear

He smiled softly, pulling a few boxes of chocolate cake mix off the shelf and tucking them under his arm.

Arthur: frosting or whipped cream?  
Alfie: yes.

He snorted softly, digging out a powder mix of each, shaking his head.

Arthur: you have me wrapped around your little finger.  
Alfie: of course i do babe  
who could resist this face xwo  
Arthur: probably lesbians

He tucked the phone back into his pocket, paying and beginning to walk home with a bag in each hand. His phone buzzed several times on the way there, and he smiled softly. After shucking his raincoat and setting the bags on the table, he took out his phone, pulling up the messages.

His heart leapt into his throat.

Alfie: dude. call me like asap fucking tower one exploded  
Alfie: it's like really smoky and shit  
One missed call.  
Alfie: holy fuck there's people jumping out! dude come on call me  
Alfie: cnn said it was hit by a plane jesus  
Alfie: ok rescue people are on there way  
One missed call.  
Alfie: the floor just threw me agaist the wall this fucking building is doing the damn macarena  
Two missed calls.  
Alfie: please answer, i'm really scared...

He hurriedly pressed his thumb against the call button, gnawing on his lip as the dial tone rang.

"A-Artie?" A loud rumble sounded in the background, followed by a deafening crash and a serious of thumps. "OW FuCk"

"Alfred? What's going on, what do you mean a plane hit tower one?"

"Just what I said, a plane hit the fucking world trade center." He paused, taking in a sharp breath. "And I think one hit my tower too..."

"No... get downstairs, get out of there now." Arthur pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"I already tried. The stairs are blocked by fire, both ways. Elevators are broke, no way to climb down."

"Keep looking, there has to be a way!" Nails dug into his cheek as his eyes began to water.

"There isn't, Artie, I already looked everywhere. I think... I think I'm gonna die here." A muffled sob came from the receiver.

"No, you are not going to die." He raced into the living room, flipping on the TV to a news station.

"But there's no way out..."

"Then make one! You didn't get this far to be taken out by flaming metal!"

Arthur stared in mute terror at the news report, another plane had just hit the Pentagon.

"I... I'll try." Labored breathing and small noises of pain were the only thing that came through until a loud explosion and a scream of agony ravaged his ear.

"Alfred!" His heart dropped at the pathetic whimpering.

"G-gas line... I can't feel my left leg. Artie even if there were a way out I couldn't get to it, not now..."

Tears began flowing down his face at the hoarse words. "No, no you can't die, I-I've only just met you, this isn't supposed to happen!" He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, staring in horror as the cream wallpaper began fading into a faint gray. "No, please..."

"Dude... I love you. So much, you don't even get it."

"Don't say it like that, please..."

"This is my last chance to say it, Arthur. The fire's so close. If I don't say it now I won't ever be able to say it again."

Arthur stuffed his fist into his mouth, choking down a sob.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so goddamn much. I love when we banter and when we have time to just walk and talk together, and fuck I wish we could've gotten married and adopted a kid and gotten a dog and named her Liberty and adopted a grumpy old cat and named him after you, a-and," his voice cracked. "I wish we coulda sat on our porch as old geezers and fucken, drank tea or some shit, I just..." He cried softly.

The world continued fading away, first the yellow glow of the lamp, then the leafy green of a fern, then the reflection of the dull blue clouds in the puddles on the ground.

"I just wish it didn't hafta end so soon..."

"Alfred, love, please. Don't... it just sounds too final... you can make it, I promise."

Alfred choked out a laugh. "Dude, I'm pinned under a metal pipe, and fire is eating my left leg... I can't weasel my way out of this..."

The fire on the television faded to white-hot flares, a silver ring on the announcer's finger instead of gold.

"Please... I can't... don't leave me..."

"Artie, I don't want to leave you, but there's nothing I can do." He hissed, coughing. "It's n my shirt... Artie, I'm scared. it hurts so fucking bad..."

Fat tears fell from his chin as he clutched at the phone, trembling.

"No, no, Alfie it'll be ok... th-the firefighters will come in to rescue you any second, you'll go to the hospital, a-and get a fake leg or crutches, o-or-"

"Arthur. I love you, you shouldn't have to hear me burn to death. I love you. I'll see you in however many years..."

"I... I love you too, Alfred..."

The dull tone of a hung up call played in his ear, and the phone dropped to his lap as the world continued fading away. He stared at the taunting black screen, puffy gray and green eyes stared back at him.

The gray slowly sucked away the green, sliver by sliver, until the world became monochrome again.

At once, he felt empty, alone, incomplete, wrong.

And then, it seemed to rain a little bit harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh why tf do i do this i legit cried when writing this
> 
> Edit: I would like to apologize for not properly tagging the events of this story. It was insensitive of me to assume that the contents would not negatively affect others.
> 
> I had wanted to make Alfred's death shocking, but now I see that I went too far in not adding any form of warning about the contents because of that.
> 
> My sincerest apologies for anyone who was affected by my actions.


End file.
